What'd you do this time?
by eleew
Summary: High school AU. The Avengers are troublemakers and wind up in detention. All Avengers included, also featuring other Marvel movie!verse characters. In progress but infrequent updates.
1. Loki

"Even though you're joining us halfway through the school year, you will be held fully responsible for learning the material from the first semester. Do you understand, Mr. Odinson? Mr. Odinson? Loki!"

Loki slowly brought his eyes up to the severe woman glaring down at him. She was young and she had natural beauty, but her harsh demeanor curtailed it. Her light brown hair was parted down the middle and fell to her waist, where her sky blue blouse was tucked into her khaki slacks. Loki didn't find it hard to imagine that many of the students fantasized about her. She scowled at him as he carefully placed a bookmark inside the book he had been reading and closed it.

"Apologies," Loki spoke with his usual drawl that clearly indicated he felt no remorse whatsoever.

"Did you hear one word that I just said?" The woman placed her hands on her hips.

Loki's eyes flicked down to the name badge that all teachers at his new high school were required to wear at all times. _Eloise Grey. World Literature, American Literature, British Literature. _"Yes."

"And what was that?" Ms. Grey lifted one thin eyebrow.

"I will be held accountable for the knowledge that you attempted to teach my newfound peers in the five months prior to my arrival at this dismal failure of a school." Loki remained completely still in his seat, hands folded upon his book.

The teacher was quiet for a moment, seemingly unsure of how to respond. "I beg your pardon?"

"From the childish paraphernalia you have displayed on the walls and the general disinterest of the students, I can deduce that hardly anything is genuinely _learned_ in this atmosphere." Loki cast a quick sweeping glance around the classroom and learned that every eye was trained on him.

He looked back to Ms. Grey, whose little brown eyes were now wide, though with rage or shock he couldn't tell. She stood motionless in front of him for forty-two seconds. Then she pivoted and walked to her desk. From a drawer, she removed two pieces of paper: one pink and one white. She removed a pen from a mug filled with many other writing tools and scratched several things onto the pink page, followed by a looping signature. She made a few marks on the white slip and then signed it as well. She straightened, clicked the pen so that the tip was not visible, and replaced it in the mug.

"Darcy," Ms. Grey finally spoke, summoning a short girl with curly, dark brown hair and thick glasses to her desk. "Take these and Mr. Odinson to the main office. Tell him to bring his belongings. He will not be returning to this class." She fixed her venomous gaze on Loki, to which his response was a passionless stare.

Loki stood, picked up his book, and slung his knapsack over his shoulders. He went to the door of the classroom, not waiting for the girl. He left.


	2. Tony

"Three, two, one, go!" Tony hit the gas. The tires screeched for a moment, then the car took off. It launched off of the desk onto the linoleum floor and clunked down ungracefully but maintained its speed. Tony steered it between the legs of tables and students and machinery. The remote-control car streaked around the classroom like a bullet, its speed granted by a rocket duct-taped to the car about the size of a man's clenched fist with STARK on the side in large, angular burgundy letters.

The other students yelped when the car grazed their pant leg or shoe. Some groaned, "Tony!" but most returned to what they had been doing before without any remarks. This was an everyday occurrence when you had a class with the Stark boy. Thanks to that fact, the teacher hardly reacted to anything anymore. Which meant that Tony had the class period to do as he pleased. Which he would do anyway, but it was nice that he needn't receive a verbal beating.

Next to him, Tony's best friend Rhodey crossed his arms. "We're supposed to be working on our project."

"You work," Tony made a sharp turn to keep the car from slamming into the wall. "I'm having fun."

Rhodey huffed. "You know I can't do any of this stuff, man. Why'd you make me take this stupid class?"

"Shop is not stupid," Tony clenched his teeth as the car had far too close a shave with one girl's descending Adidas sneaker. "Besides, it's a requirement for graduation."

That shut Rhodey up. He returned to his silent post, moping and watching the remote-control car.

"You know, I could teach you the basics sometime," Tony said, trying to rid the air of his friend's sour mood. "Come over, we'll go to the workshop-"

"You think your dad is going to let you into the workshop after this?" Rhodey pointed his finger at the car.

"What's wrong with this?" Tony bit his lip as he managed to make the vehicle jump over a backpack sitting on the floor.

"_Nothing_ that you do ever ends well, Tony." Rhodey gave his friend a disapproving look, but Tony's eyes were on the car.

"What do you mean?" The car was now doing donuts in the center of the room.

"That- whatever it was you made last week- it shattered all of the glassware in the chem lab." Rhodey shook his head.

"I bought new ones." Tony piped back.

"No, your dad did. What do you think he's going to do when he finds out that he has to pay even more money for whatever disaster _this _causes?" Rhodey waved his hand at the small vehicle zooming about the room.

"He'll lock me out of the workshop." Tony answered without hesitation as the car made its twelfth lap around the classroom.

"Do you want that to happen?" Rhodey asked.

"I'll break in," Tony retorted. "He won't have any idea."

Rhodey gave a disgruntled sigh. "You aggravate me."

Tony glanced at his friend with a sly smile. "Good."

_BOOM!_

Suddenly there was dark gray smoke filling the air and the scent of something toxic burning.

"Out, out! Everybody out!" Tony yelled above his peers' screams. He and Rhodey ushered everyone toward the door of the classroom.

Then, the sprinklers turned on. "Perfect," Tony groaned. He lifted the remote control of the car to his face. "The batteries will be fried."

"Tony, come on! We've got to get out of here!" Rhodey covered his mouth and nose with the bottom of his t-shirt.

"No, I need to get my car." Tony bounded off to where the smoke was thickest.

"Tony, are you crazy? It was probably vaporized. We're _breathing _it right now." Rhodey protested as vehemently as he could with half his face obscured.

Tony choked as he squinted through the smoke to try to spot the remains of his remote-control car. "It wasn't vaporized. When you come by the workshop later, I'll explain why." Something shiny caught his eye. He reached down, grabbed it, pulled it up and quickly examined it. "Yep, this is it."

"Then _come on!_" Rhodey shouted.

Tony ran back over to Rhodey and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Rhodey snorted and shoved him out the door. "Idiot."

"Pansy."

There wasn't much smoke in the hallway, but students were coughing anyway. The other classes in the wing had also been soaked by the sprinklers and were making their way toward the exit, as was the regulation for all fire emergencies. Tony and Rhodey were swept into the wave of students and found themselves in the courtyard before they could think to change routes.

Tony looked at Rhodey, wet and coated in ash, and then the completely charred car he was holding. He started to laugh. "That was-"

"Worth suspension. But I'll let you off with a few days of detention because I'm nice." The headmaster stepped in front of Tony. He was a large man with dark skin, no hair, and one eye. He was the only person besides Howard Stark that had the ability to genuinely scare Tony.

Tony cleared his throat. "Dr. Fury. I was just-"

"I _know_ what you were doing, Mr. Stark. You're going to come with me. And bring those with you." The headmaster gestured to the car debris and remote control in Tony's hands before striding in the direction of his office.

Tony turned to Rhodey to say his last goodbyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a roared "Mr. Stark!" from Dr. Fury. He hurried off after the headmaster, car wreckage in hand.

"Good luck!" Rhodey called.

Tony nimbly spun around and saluted his friend, then disappeared into the headmaster's office.


	3. Bruce

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Bruce removed his hands from his eyes just as the swirling colors behind his lids became an epilepsy trigger.

The door burst open.

"Get out," Bruce told the reflection of four loud sophomores, but they didn't heed his command. They muttered mild insults and gave him weird looks, but didn't make any effort to leave the restroom.

Bruce turned to face them directly. His fists were clenched, not because he intended on hitting the students, but in concentration. He locked eyes with the boy who seemed to be the leader of the group. "Leave," he growled.

The boy's eyebrows scrunched and a corner of his mouth turned up. "Look man, the bathroom isn't private property."

"I'm asking you nicely," _Breathe in. Breathe out._ "Leave. Now."

"If you were asking nicely, you would have thrown in a _please_." The other boy jeered.

Bruce gritted his teeth. "Please."

"Sorry man, too late. But hey," The boy looked into the mirror and began picking something out of his teeth. "If you don't want to be late to class, I'd suggest getting a move on. The bell is going to ring soon."

Breathe in. Breathe out. Storm out of the bathroom.

Bruce would have liked to slam the door behind him, but it had some kind of mechanism that prevented it from doing so. He plodded down the hallway, hands in his pockets.

_I'm too old for this,_ Bruce told himself. He had thought that joining a couple of the school's sports teams would stop the mocking. But apparently, you didn't have to be strictly a science nerd to be bullied. He was graduating in three months and was still a victim every day. The days of swirlies and noogies were over, but the perpetrators still had plenty of weapons in their arsenal.

Bruce had a slight anger management problem and it was extremely difficult for him to keep his cool. This was imperative because there had been incidents. He'd been suspended repeatedly and was now required to have sessions with the school counselor, which he hated, every other day. If anything else happened, he wouldn't be allowed to graduate.

Bruce sighed, ignored the bell ringing throughout the hallway, and kept walking. He had no intention of going to class.

When the fire alarm had gone off, he'd sought refuge in the bathroom. He'd been in the middle of an encounter with one of his regulars and welcomed the alarm as a distraction, allowing him to escape.

Now the halls were wet and deserted. Everyone was probably out in the courtyard, as was practiced during fire drills. Bruce figured he could probably make his way to one of the back entrances to the school without anyone noticing and walk home in twenty minutes. He set his course.

Bruce didn't have to be sneaky. It wasn't as if nobody noticed him; he wasn't a skinny little kid with glasses that no one ever took note of. There was simply no one around to do the noticing.

Bruce reached the back gate and was grateful to whoever had used it last, because they had failed to latch it correctly. He opened it, trying his best not to make it creak, stepped through, and put it back in the position that he had found it in.

"I'm disappointed in you, Bruce."

Bruce groaned. Loudly.

"Don't give me that." The man, who was somewhere in his forties, rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, then?" Bruce ran his fingers through his hair.

"I want you to start taking your life seriously. You've got a great future ahead of you. You just need to _focus_."

Bruce turned around to look his counselor in the eye. "On what?" He spat.

"What's important. Don't let these stupid guys get to you. You're smarter than they are." The man spoke earnestly.

"I know that!" Bruce yelled. "That's what got me into this mess in the first place." He shut his eyes. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

"Good. Calm down. You're so intelligent, Bruce. You can't waste your talents on ignorant-"

"What do you want, Mr. Coulson?" Bruce cut off the counselor before he could start rambling about Bruce's potential for greatness. Again.

The man breathed deeply. "I want you to join your classmates in the courtyard and conclude the school year without any more incidents."

Bruce set his jaw. "And if I _don't_ want to?"

"I'll have to give you a detention for cutting class." Mr. Coulson's eyes saddened.

Bruce held out his hand. "Give it to me."

"I could arrange it so that you had an extra session with me instead of a detention." The counselor suggested, his tone riddled with artificial hope.

Bruce shook his head. "No."

Mr. Coulson sighed. "Alright. I don't have any slips on me, so come with me to my office for a minute."

Bruce cringed. He detested Mr. Coulson's office. It was full of elementary age happy motivational posters, which did nothing to liven up the old, dismal desk and chairs. The only effect they had was bewildering anyone who walked in the room. Bruce liked to refer to it as the deer-in-the-headlights effect.

"I'm not going to your office." Bruce said adamantly.

"Bruce-"

He looked Mr. Coulson in the eye. "I'll come to detention. I know when and where it is. But I'm not going back to school."

Mr. Coulson pressed his lips together. He knew that Bruce lived relatively close to the school and could probably guess what his plan was. His chest rose and fell several times.

"Don't get run over." And with Coulson's parting words, Bruce was homeward bound.


End file.
